


The Language of Ownership

by Floris_Oren



Series: Collar me willing [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Branding, Consensual Kink, I am serious, Multi, One Shot, Owned!Neal, Possessive!Elizabeth, Possessive!Peter, Restraints, Slavery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El and Peter want to make their Ownership felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I've been batting about in my head for some weeks now. I don't plan for this to be a chaptered fic so this is it. Enjoy.

She gazed at him; he's got his back turned to her, dusting the higher shelves of the book case, carefully moving the more fragile ornaments and rubbing them off after swiping at the shelf. Above his hip? maybe? she doesn't know. She and Peter had been discussing this when Neal wasn't around. Because while they knew they wanted more than a collar on him, they wanted something more permanent.

She hated that it was a fad though. Some Owner had decided to brand his slave and now it was a big thing. And while she liked the idea, she did not want to get any ol' brand and put it on Neal. A brand that could be mistaken for someone els'. She wanted something unique and real. Something that would bind Neal to them for a life time and beyond.

But that was the romantic side of her. Really. The un-romantic side reminded her that maybe Neal wouldn't want that. Not that it really mattered what he wanted in the first place. Being a slave meant that he was at the whim of her and Peter. At their mercy. At their feet. Taking whatever they decided to give him. Reality intruded upon them rudely and she didn't like it. Well, she was used to it. Her father had been a Slave Trainer; had pass the knowledge down to her. It was normal.

Maybe it shouldn't be.

El blinked. Neal was still dusting. Yes. His hip would be a good place. She nodded and texted Peter. Now, to decide on what they wanted to decorate Neal with; a sun? or a star...what did Burke mean anyway?

~*~

According to a quick, online search Burke "From the Fortress". And that meant a visit to the Iron Shop. The Blacksmith was a nice, portly fellow with muscle who talked over several ideas with her. Peter being busy had to be on speaker phone but they got it sorted out and a week later their brand was ready to be picked up.

It'd be two more weeks, however, before they could get Neal into position.

~*~

He lies on his back. Blindfolded, his mouth stoppered with a long penis-gag. He's breathing heavily because Peter has all the heavy duty restraints out. There's at least three hand cuffs on his wrists which will take five seconds to pick but Peter is certain he'll catch Neal before he can get through all three.

Iron manacles around his ankles, picked up at the same iron shop, has his legs outstretched and connected to the bottom corners of the bed. The brand is heating up in a portable, small, grill. They've made certain that nothing in the room can be set on fire, so they've moved a lot of fabric and other things just to make certain. Peter brought in the fire extinguisher as well.

They don't talk to Neal. He's shivering but he knows whats coming. He isn't stupid. He didn't fight them and though he's wiggling, it's just nerves. Or so El believes. Peter tries to sooth him with a pat in the spot they're going to mark him.

The brand heats up slowly and they have to wait a long time. El watches as Peter's hand migrates to play with Neal's cock. It's slowly growing interest though Neal pulls on all the restraints. He moans and whimpers. Peter brings the cock up and flicks the tip with the fingers of his other hand. A full bodied shudder grows through Neal. He's panting around the gag by the end of it.

El checks the brand, it's glowing a bit and she takes it off the fire.

Peter works Neal some more and El waits until she's certain that Neal is going to come. And when he starts, she touched the brand to skin. Neal screams and jerks before passing out cold.

~*~

There's something cool and numbing on his hip and he's slowly being fucked from behind. Something is suckling his dick and he remembers exquisite pain. He opens his eyes. And looks down. Both El and Peter are using his body and he doesn't mind. Maybe he'll be able to cum again if El decides. But, he's more interested in what happened to his hip.

It shines in what little light the lamp puts off, but he sees a dark outline of a turret, or tower, and what looks to be a hill. Underneath is their last name. Burke. In swiveling letters.

He smiles.

As far as brands go. At least they didn't pick an image of the sun. This one, he decides, is much better.

 


End file.
